Whos afraid of the big bad wolf?
by guinnessdahorse
Summary: Its Remus's birthday and he gets a very heartfelt gift from some friends ONESHOT SONGFIC! lol!


_Yeah B5, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, yeah, come on, the big bad wolf, B5 yo, yo, yo, yo_

Remus laughed shaking his head as he walked into the room and the song began to play, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf by B5 was his theme song, well according to Harry and Draco. "Thanks guys, I can't believe you remembered" Remus said smiling at all of his friends. "Of course we remembered!! How could we forget Uncle Remmy's birthday" Harry gasped feigning shock. Looking at the wall were a projector light suddenly appeared the lights dimming and the words "Happy Birthday Remus" projected in bright rainbow colors.

Remus smiled as images, memories, were projected on the wall.

_Long ago there were three lil pigs. Little handsome piggy wigs. For the big bad wolf the very bad big bad wolf, they didn't give three figs. Number one man he likes to play, so he built his house of hay. With a hay toot, toot and he blew on his flute and he played around all day now let's ride._

3rd year Remus was sitting on his bed, looking ahead with his skin pale and eyes wide, Sirius sat on one side of him and James on the other; "Remmy" Sirius said looking for once in his life well serious "we don't care what you are, you could be a pink and purple pig with an afro and a nose ring for all we care!! You're our best friend and we'll do anything to help you"

Skip ahead to fourth year and Remus was leaning against the cold wall of one of the passages looking impatiently at his two best friends "Is there any particular reason you two have decided to wake me up… at two in the morning…. and make me stand in a cold tunnel… under the lake?"

"Well" James said stepping forward the light glinting off his glasses "we know your transformations are painful and we wanted to help so we did some research and we got an idea" Excitedly butting into his explanation Sirius began talking faster than possible for anyone but him "It took us a while and it was really hard, and Peter still is only getting a tail and ears and that doesn't help much so it's gonna be a while before he can do anything but me and James, we've got it right and we know we can't help without your approval so we're running it by you but please say yes Remus please!!" "Wait Sirius what do you want me to say yes to?" "Remmy" James said calmly "we're animagi and we want to help, you out man please"

"Wait you guys would really do that? For me? But aren't you scared I could hurt you" Remus said eyes wide and staring filled with disbelief at his friends. "Of Course we're not afraid of you" James said "yeah totally why would we ever be scared of you? We need nicknames" "Sirius shut up" "Gawd you guuuuys"

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid uh. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (of you)_

The large wolf backed up again preparing to run into the door again, he could smell them, the blood warm and pulsing, there flesh softer than snow, the wolf was very, very, hungry. Caught in his own world he didn't see them approach from behind, he didn't even know they were there till the dog let out a low, nervous whine. Startled the wolf flipped around to see a large black dog and an even larger stag standing before him. Growling loudly at the two he flashed his razor sharp teeth a guttural growl ripping through his lips, nervously the stag stepped forward "Remus, Remmy?" it nickered lowering its head slightly in submissive gesture. Following the stags lead the large black dog walk forward pressing his body flat against the cold wooden floor boards "Moony" he whined "Moony you know us were your friends". "Friends" the wolf nodded giving a light nod in agreement, before padding over sniffing each of them, suddenly the prospect of not feeding didn't seem so bad after all.

_Number two he was fond of jigs, and so he built his house with twigs. Hey diddle diddle, he played on his fiddle and he danced with lady pigs. Huh Number three said nix on tricks, I'm a build my house with bricks. He had no chance, to sing and dance cause work and play don't mix now let's go, come on_

Remus sighed leaning against the chapel wall waiting for Lily. Her parents had died during their last year at Hogwarts, and it had completely devastated her. When she had asked him to give her away at her and James wedding he was shocked to say the least. "Lily, you want me to give you away? Why me?"

"You're my best friend Remus, you always were, always will be" "Thanks Lils, but really, my secret isn't such a secret anymore, I mean half the people who are gonna be at the wedding know, don't you think they'll find it…ummm….odd that your having someone like me give you away?" "They might but that's their problem if they don't like it they can just suck it up."

_(I ain't afraid) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, (no) the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid uh. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, (bad wolf) the big bad wolf, (bad _

_wolf) the big bad wolf. (Wolf) Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. (Wolf) We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (oh, oh, oh, oh no) (of him)_

Remus sighed leaning against the wall balancing the small child on his waist, as he watched Lily run around tossing toys, books, and some of Harry's other stuff at Sirius nervously chattering off instructions at them "Lils" James called from the front door " if we don't leave now we'll miss our reservations" "I know but what if something happens and Harry gets hurt or or or" "Lily flower that won't happen Sirius and Remus are here it will be alright" "Ok James Ok, Just let me grab my bag, I'll be down in a second" Watching his wife walk out of the room James flipped around to face his two best friends " I love you guys like brothers, heck for all practical proposes you are my brothers, but if anything happens to my son, so help me Merlin, there will be hell to pay" "Of course prongs we would never let anything happen to Harry, never" Remus said calmly "Yeah" Sirius agreed "Prongslet will be fine"

James and Lily went on to have a happy wonderful dinner at a beautiful French restaurant on a lake, while Sirius and Remus watched Harry……for five hours……and Sirius gave him sugar……lots of sugar…..and they watched him for FIVE HOURS!! Let's just say Harry was perfectly fine when mommy and daddy came home, but Sirius and Remus? Some nights you can still hear their screams of terror and the sound of a manically laughing baby.

_Came the day when fate did frown, and the wolf flew into town, with a gruff puff-puff he puffed just enough, and the hay house fell right down,(going down) One and two were scared to death, of the big bad wolfie's breath, By the hair of your chin-ny-chin, I'll blow you in, and the twig house answered yes_

Remus sighed tears falling down his face as he watched the two coffins being lowered into the ground. Sirius stood next to him tears silently falling down his face and his breath ragged holding Harry tightly against his chest. Soon after the throngs of well wishers disappeared and Sirius said a private goodbye to two of the most important people in his life, two people he considered his brother and sister before taking a tired Harry home for his nap. Watching them walk off Remus went to the grave his eyes wet with unshed tears looking at the graves and the cold words inscribed in each "_Here lies James Andrew Potter a loving father and caring husband and a great friend May he find eternal happiness R.I.P" "Here lies Lily Allexandra _

_Potter; a kind and caring soul and a beautiful person; a loving mother a great wife and a dear friend may she find eternal happiness R.I.P"_

The words were cold and impersonal nothing in them showed their true personalities; they were just words carved by people who had never met the people they represented "They don't fit you two they don't fit you at all" graves right were the two slabs of stone became one; an image of a stag his neck arched as he nuzzled a small doe/ at the feet of the stag lay a lily and at the does a rose. "Perfect" Remus muttered before apparating to his house letting one slow tear fall down his face he turned to give the graves one last look "have fun James, just like you always said the next great adventure"

_We ain't afraid of nothing,(we ain't afraid) we ain't afraid,(ohhh) we ain't afraid of nothing, we ain't afraid.(oh oh,we are not afraid) we ain't afraid of nothing,(ohhh) we ain't afraid, we ain't afraid of nothing, we ain't afraid. (ohhh, of you)_

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf.(I ain't afraid, I ain't afraid) We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid uh. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf,(the big bad wolf) the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (of you)_

Harry sighed cuddling deeper into the soft fur of his companion and letting out a sleepy yawn his sticky stubby three year old fingers burrowing deeper into the coat of the wolf. In turn the wolf turned his body ever so slightly giving the child a better pillow and safely whining in his sleep. Remus laughed under his breath turning away "Letting my godson sleep with a werewolf, they always said I was irresponsible" (HE IS THREE YOU PERVS)

_No one left but numbers three, he saved the pig's family, when they knock  
he fast unlocked, and said Come in with me. (Come in with me) Now they all were safe inside and the bricks hurt wolfie's pride, so, he slid down the chimney, and, oh, by Jimney, in the fire he was fried yeah._

Remus sighed as he scanned the crowd Sirius was back home preparing a welcome home party for Harry and Harry's guest. "MOONY, UNCLE REMMY" he heard Harry's familiar voice call out to him over the sound of cooing parents. "Hey fawn how was school?" He smiled pulling the skinny eleven year old into a hug "Its great I've made lots of friends, pulled lots of pranks and had lots of detentions" "Sirius said you were bringing a friend home" 

"Yeah his parents are really pissed that he got into Gryffindor and they told him he's not welcome home and that the only reason they sent him money is so that he didn't soil the family name anymore by dressing poorly" "Well he doesn't need to worry about that right know Where is he?" "Right here" Harry said snagging the collar of a blonde boy and pulling him towards them "Moony this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Remus Lupin" "Hello Mr.Lupin" "Hello Draco call me Remus, Mr.Lupin is my father"

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, (I ain't afraid, I ain't afraid) the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf.(oh oh) We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid uh. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf. We ain't afraid y'all, we ain't afraid (Repeat)_

We ain't afraid of nothing, we ain't afraid, we ain't afraid of nothing, we ain't afraid.(oh oh, we ain't afraid) We ain't afraid of nothing,(we ain't afraid) we ain't afraid of nothing, (we ain't afraid) we ain't afraid. (of you)

"Thanks you guys" Remus said trying not to cry not now he would never hear the end of it "Moonykins" Sirius said innocently are you crying?" He never did hear the end of it.


End file.
